


the five love languages

by groovycoochie



Series: The Rex Collection [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: small hcs about five clones' love language
Relationships: Alpha-17 (Star Wars)/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: The Rex Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128839
Kudos: 38





	1. physical touch

Fives has always been a very physical person. It’s just how he shows his love and affection. Fives (and his brothers) never got to have physical affection growing up so they’re touch starved. The first time Fives got a hug, it was after Echo woke him up from a nightmare of the Rishi moon while the rest of Domino squad died in front of him as he just stood there frozen and watched. From then on, Fives became a lot more touchy with those he loved. He didn’t want the last time he hugged a brother or someone he cared about to be when they were stone-cold dead, so he always tried to show them love through physical touch.

Some x reader stuff below:

  * Fives was almost always draped around you. It didn’t matter if you were doing something, Fives always somehow managed to wrap himself around you and wouldn’t leave unless you told him to (not that you would… you couldn’t deny his puppy eyes anyways)
  * He also held your hand whenever he could and pulled you into surprise hugs. He did this all the time and he didn’t care if anyone saw his PDA.
  * It seemed like Fives was always touching you. Even in moments he had to stay professional, he was either brushing his hand against yours or touching his boot to your foot.
  * And you loved feeling him in any way you could. Fives was sometimes rough because he loved manhandling you, but he was also gentle when he spun you around in the air and you adored him all the more for it.
  * What you really loved, was how he clung onto you at night and slept with his head to your chest. Fives loved it too, because he could fall asleep to the light thuds of your heartbeat.
  * But the last time he got to hold you and listen to your heartbeat was when he was dying and you held him to your chest, feeling his warmth one last time.




	2. quality time

As a soldier, Wolffe always knew that death can come unexpectedly, but when he lost his battalion, he came to clutch onto quality time so tightly it became his love language. He may not show so freely what losing his brothers did to him, but the way he does show he cares for someone is through quality time. He’s a busy man so every chance he gets, he’s going to savor the time he has with someone. It doesn’t matter to him what happens during quality time, he just wants to spend time with his loved one for as long as he can while he can. Wolffe doesn’t want to miss out on these few and small moments he has. 

Some x reader stuff below:

  * Wolffe was never the most affectionate person, but you did notice how he would always stay nearby when he had the time. 
  * Sometimes, if you knew he wasn’t busy, you could call for him and he’d be there in an instant. What you didn’t realize was how much lighter he felt when you asked for him to come.
  * The moment he arrived wherever you were, he was instantly happier. Seeing you lifted a tightness in his chest.
  * It didn’t matter if what you called him for was something trivial, he was just happy to be spending time with you.
  * He’d feel at peace. A feeling he never really knew the name to, but he knew that he felt a warmth at just being in your presence.
  * If you asked him to cuddle or bake or knit or just sit there with you, he didn’t care, he was more than happy to do all those things with you, because all that mattered to him was getting the chance to see you smile and to spend time with you in any way, shape, or form.




	3. acts of service

Cody has never been the most affectionate. Of course, he can be, but that’s only if he is close with another person. As an older brother, Cody became attuned to how his younger siblings felt–if they were sad, or angry, or hungry–and Cody learned that little acts of service could make a big difference in how someone was feeling. Cody just wants those he cares about to be happy and he’ll do everything in his power to give his loved ones the happiness he knows they deserve, so he’ll do little (sometimes big) things for them to make their life easier, whether they know what he did for them or not (think: Cody always retrieving Obi’s lightsaber for him if he ever drops it or creating the Bad Batch for the ‘undesired clones’). **  
**

Some x reader stuff below: 

  * Because Cody is so attuned to other people’s emotions, it wasn’t hard for him to know when you were feeling a little on the downside.
  * Seeing you not happy made him unhappy. Cody knows that he can’t control whether you have a good day or not, but he can play a part in making you less upset. 
  * He does that by doing things unprompted, like giving you a shoulder massage or cleaning something for you, just little things he knows will make your life a little more comfortable and easier.
  * And you do notice what he does, no matter how small. Cody may not be the most physically or verbally affectionate, but he shows his love for you through these little things he does for you. 
  * Cody is a quiet lover, but his acts of service makes you realize how observant and thoughtful he is, and Cody is just happy to do things for you that might make you happy.
  * ~~Plus, Cody is very generous in his services in bed.~~




	4. gift giving

Alpha has always been a gift giver. He knows how rough growing up as a clone can be, so to make the world seem a little less grey, he would leave little surprise gifts in the cadets’ sleeping tubes. He saw how his gifts would make the cadets smile and live with a little more spirit. His gifts are also thoughtful and have meaning because Alpha recognizes how special each cadet is. And while no one knows he’s the one who leaves gifts, Alpha is okay with the anonymity because he just wants people to feel like they matter through his thoughtful gifts.

Some x reader stuff below:

  * Alpha gives his gifts frequently, but they always have meaning, like it can be a gift that represents a special occasion you two had.
  * He will also give you gifts from missions he went on. If he saw something that reminded him of you, he’ll get it and give it to you later.
  * Sometimes you might say you don’t want gifts, and Alpha will respect that, but he gives himself to you in any way you want him as a gift, because sometimes a kiss or hug is gift enough.
  * But you treasure his gifts because it shows he cares and thinks about you. He knows just what type of gifts to give.
  * He also leaves notes by your bedside if he has to leave while you’re sleeping and you see these as gifts for you to keep.
  * ~~Alpha also gets you fun gifts, if you know what I mean, hehe~~




	5. words of affirmation

Rex has always been very vocal about his affirmations for those he cares about (‘good job, kid’ ‘really stepped up. remind me or me’ ‘nice work, general’) and it’s almost unconscious half the time. But when it’s not, Rex always recognizes and acknowledges his loved ones’ through encouraging words. Rex understands that sometimes people need to hear reassuring words because they doubt themselves and not everything is easily tacit. Rex sees how happy his words of affirmation make people and that gives him joy. He isn’t over-the-top when he gives them–not enough for his words to go to someone’s head–they’re simple and short, but enough to brighten someone’s day. **  
**

Some x reader stuff below:

  * Whenever Rex sees you, he always greets you with a small affirmation because he genuinely sees something good about you every moment he lays eyes on you. 
  * Rex doesn’t give you these words carelessly. They’re always thoughtful and kind and sometimes you joke about him becoming a poet after the war, to which he stutters because while he can give affirmations beautifully, he isn’t used to receiving them (something you plan on changing)
  * Rex also gives great pep talks and constructive criticism, and you’re glad for that because you know his affirmations aren’t just him sucking up to you. Rex won’t put up with your unnecessary bs and he’s not afraid to call you out. 
  * But otherwise, Rex is very loving with his words and frequently gives you praises whenever he can.
  * Rex loves giving you affirmations because he gets to see you become all bashful and he also likes hearing what he loves about you outloud.
  * Rex is also your hypeman and he never fails to put a smile on your face.




End file.
